In your darkest night
by Mistofstars
Summary: When Vince calls Wade for help, Wade has no idea what's awaiting him. Something's wrong with Cena, but how should Wade help him? WWE SLASH! Wade Barrett / John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: WWE Slash **

**Pairing: Wade Barrett / John Cena (ergo JADE)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either John nor Wade (sad) or the WWE - this is all made up.**

**Summary: When Vince calls Wade for help, Wade has no idea what awaits him. Something's wrong with Cena, but how should Wade help him?  
>_<strong>

**In your darkest night**

Wade stared incredulously at his vibrating cell phone, seeing the name of the caller on the display - "Vince McMahon". He did not know if this was a bad joke, an emergency or just a bad dream - but he suspected that he better answered the phone.

"Stuart Bennett," he said as he picked up the phone. His deep, masculine voice boomed through the tour bus, in which he was traveling alone now. The Corre were history, and he now had the privilege of driving in a bus only for himself.

"Hi Stu, how are you doing," Vince's loud voice roared through the line with its usual smoky tone. Before Wade could answer, the WWE boss spoke on.

"Look, Stu, I've got a problem, and I think you're the man who can help me," A short pause followed, and Wade took the chance to say "Sure, what's up," - he wasn't about to deny Vince anything. It happened as good as never that Vince asked someone for help and you did well to put everything possible in motion.

"So, it comes to Cena, you know. We've got some trouble with him, that's been ongoing for a week or two. And I'm starting to worry, slowly but surely. The guy decided to eat practically nothing. I know not whether he sleeps at all. He just looks like shit and I can not let him be seen on television like that. We must raise his morale again, but no one knows what's going on with him. Why he's breaking down all at once ... Well, and I thought if he doesn't listen to any of his friends, then I'll ask one of his enemies. Perhaps he will be more reasonable if you talk a bit with him. Maybe there's still a spark of pride in him and he will be more... manfully. Would you do me a favor and just look in on him? "

Wade's hands were sweaty, his heart began to race as soon as Cena's name was mentioned. That John felt bad left a stinging pain in Wade's mind, created a queasy feeling in his stomach. He wished he could immediately run to him to help him, be there for him ... His throat corded up with pain, horror images swirled before his eyes, into which tears climbed. His fingers were trembling, held the phone, clutching it desperately.

"Well, of course," he replied huskily. He took a note of the hotel address Vince spelt. His boss thanked him and hung up. While the bus changed his route and drove toward Cena, Wade looked out of the bus window absentmindedly for a long time. Somewhere out there was John, andhe felt bad - as it seemed, no one could help him, nobody knew what his problem was.

Wade was well aware of how men could be in general. Often lone wolves who wanted to cope alone with their thoughts and pain, which didn't want to need anybody. But this time it was probably something else, a bigger problem ... Again and again Wade tried to persuade himself to remain calm, not to worry too much. The hours to the hotel turned out to be psychological torture that he could not escape from. Desperately he tried to numb himself with sleep, but even half asleep, he thought of Cena ...

It seemed like years, that he had last seen the elder. Although RAW and Smackdown were combined from time to time for special events, he met John certainly less than before. He missed Cena since he had left Raw. Something was missing in his life, even if it simply was the daily sight of the wrestler, who could raise his heart for a few moments. His eyes that were always sparkling with vitality and enthusiasm, so that Wade was able to forget all his worries and problems for a few hours. It was hard to imagine that someone like John could feel seriously bad ... He had always delighted and motivated all others...What the hell was wrong with him, had happened to him?

When he finally arrived at the hotel hours later, he was greeted warmly at the reception. Cena's Bodyguard - a big, burly black man who had a nasty look - sighed of relief when he saw Wade.

"Thank God you're here! We are really desperate. Never, NEVER have I seen that John let himself go like this... Well, come with me, then you will see what I mean" he bubbled forth, as Wade breathlessly followed him up the stairs. "The elevators are broken, you know, am happy when I'm out of this hotel, the sheer horror, I tell you," the black continued his tirade.

They came to a carpeted, wide hallway, and finally stood before a closed hotel room. Energetically the bodyguard knocked at the door and shouted "John, visit for you!". He rummaged in his coat pocket, withdrew a key and unlocked the door, opened it with an inviting movement for Wade.

Immediately he saw John in front of him lying on the bed. He lay on his side and looked at them directly. Wade was shocked by the appearance of the American, he had changed so much in so little time. Deep circles under the eyes darkened his pale face, his cheeks were very sunken. Everything about him was thin, his hands, his arms, his upper body ... Wade looked at him sympathetically and hauntingly ..

"What's he doing here? I told you, I don't want to see anyone," Cena grumbled while he looked at his bodyguard sharply. It probably didn't matter to him what Wade was thinking of the way he spoke, the way he looked like. Wade felt a little uncomfortable – he didn't want to be here if John wanted to be left alone.

"Can't do anything against it John," the Black defended himself with a shrug. "A personally command from above, from Vince. Says he's had enough of your mind games."

Tears welled up in John's face that was contorted with rage - it was obvious that he was on the verge of lashing out and yelling at his bodyguard. With great effort, he restrained himself, pressed the next words out with hate. "Get out of my eyes, Dan, if you think, I want to feel like crap. That you can also tell Vince, this stupid wanker. "

Wade was startled by the sound he heard in John's voice - goose bumps spread across his body and he actually felt a touch of fear rising in him. Dan shrugged his shoulders again, only muttered to Wade, "Have fun" and then closed the door behind himself. Wade, with furrowed brow, wondered what the hell he was going to do next.

John meanwhile was crying uncontrollably, his face buried in the pillow to which he clung desperately. "And you can fuck off too!" He shouted through the cushion to Wade. Wade had to smile despite everything. What Vince didn't know was that he had always liked Cena - although they had never been best friends, they had also never really been enemies.

"John, Vince wants me to help you," Wade said softly and walked a few steps towards the bed. Although he did not even know how to help John, he had to try at least. The American looked quite emaciated and sickly, weak, in spite of his muscular physique.

"I don't need your help. I can manage, thank you," John snapped. His body tensed up with anger, his shoulders tensed, presented his strong back.

"And look how well that panned out...", Wade said. This made its impact. John paused for a moment, you could literally feel the thoughts rushing through his head and fighting with each other. After an eternity, he half turned his head and looked into Wade's eyes for a long time, as if he was searching for confidence in them.

"Sit down," he finally said softly, and Wade took a seat next to him on the bed. Wade nervously kneaded his hands together, trying to calm his nerves. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, his heart beat faster, like his breathing, while he inhaled John's perfume, felt his body heat so close to his skin ... John turned on his back and looked briefly to Wade, and then he closed his eyes again. Wade looked longingly at his face, his sunken cheeks, the three-day stubble, the dark circles, that little worry lines on his forehead. Still the cried tears shone on John's cheeks.

Without thinking or hesitating for long Wade felt his right hand shot forward and his fingers tenderly wiped the tears from Cena's face. John opened his eyes and looked frightened back for so long and so penetrably, that Wade thought his heart would be on fire out of sheer love for the elder. These eyes were like lightning, which struck him, like ice and fire at the same time, and he sank into the deep blue of those pupils, thought of the sea, of a rainy sky, fast-flowing rivers. He felt every one of John's quiet breaths, could see every hair, feel every movement.

"What troubles you John?" He asked gently, letting his hand rest on Cena's cool cheek. Annoyed, Cena rolled his eyes, turned away from Wade and stared out of the window.

"Who cares! Why should I tell you this? Thousand people have already asked me. Why does no one figure that I don't want to talk about it? Why should I tell _you_everything then?", he muttered to himself.

Wade's eyes flashed again and again over Cena's frail body. He looked so weak and in need of help, very emaciated, starved, and as if he had suffered greatly in the past few days because of his thoughts and feelings. Wade bit his lower lip and stifled the urge to take John into his arms and hold him firmly until he felt better.

"Maybe ... because it really interests me. Because I do not see you as a media object, that has to function ... I see that you feel bad ... I want you to feel good, no one can watch how you torment yourself...", Wade replied and noticed how his cheeks reddened. Had he been too obvious now? Had he disclosed too much? Cena smiled shyly and Wade watched as tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to hide it though, but he could not hide the emotion in his words.

"Th-that's nice of you, Stu," he smiled and suddenly his voice was very soft and warm. Wade realized how he virtually evaporated because his face was a sheer blush. Carefully, the black-haired groped on the blanket for John's hand and grabbed it, held it gently in his. He watched as John's fingers entangled his. Cena closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"All right.. There's really not much to tell," he began with a quiet voice. "I just see no sense in what I'm doing... what I stand for ... either publicly or privately ... It all goes to pieces, I just wish I would no longer exist, that I could escape the hustle and bustle ... I do not want to be in my life any longer, I simply had enough of everything ... and then I woke up one morning and thought of all this - and I'm feeling like this for months or so - and then I just had no desire to eat something. And ... I still don't feel the urge to eat something. I ... oh I do not know, I can't stand it any longer... I don't want to ...", John finally whispered exhausted, and his voice began to tremble, tears ran down his face again and wetted the cushion with moisture.

Wade's heart contracted with pain - he felt so much compassion and sympathy for John, he could not bear seeing him suffer like this. If he could only conjure away all the pain, of only there was a way for John to regain his will to live again ... It seemed as if the Americans stuck in a deep sense of crisis, a depression from which he could not escape. Maybe he needed professional help, and Wade was completely out of place here. While Wade was thinking all these things John's body began to shake violenty with sobs. The American had arrived at the end of his tether.

Wade took a brave decision – he did not care how John would react, he had to comfort him, he could no longer look at this misery. Slowly he settled behind John, put his arm around him and held him, hugged him. At first he felt how John tensed but then relaxed, letting himself lean back against the warm chest and suddenly he was very quiet. Wade's hand was on John's chest, his arm was protectively wrapped around the American. His lips almost touched John's neck, his nose longingly and eagerly inhaled the scent of Cena's warm, soft skin. John tenderly placed his hand on Wade's, Wade's snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry you feel bad, John," Wade whispered against Cena's neck, kissed it gently. "And even if nobody can help you ... I'm here, I'm here for you. And I will stay here if you ever need me. "

The Englishman noticed a tremor running through Cena's body, matching Wade's rapid heartbeat. He could not believe that he had found the courage to do all these things, to say those words. For so long they had been on his tongue, written all over his heart, bothered his mind day and night. How long had he wished to hold the American in his arms and to proclaim him from his love? His toes tingled with foolish ease, his stomach tingled with frenzy.

"You have to stay with me, Stu ... I need you ...", John whispered timidly, as if he were afraid to reveal too much about his inner life.

"Always ... Say one word and I'll do whatever you wish," he whispered back softly. A short pause followed, and the silence rang in their ears. Outside the dusk was falling, the last rays of light colored the clouds in the sky with purple gray tones. John noticed how he slowly fell asleep. Wrapped up in Wade's warm, strong body, protected and safe from all evil thoughts, worries, plagues, remorse. In these arms no danger, no pain would befall him.

He noted with violent palpitation that Wade's lips gently covered his neck time and again with little kisses. A contented, soothing sigh escaped his mouth, burnt with its desire into Wade's heart, and nourished him with happiness.

"I would do anything for you ...", Wad whispered lovingly into John's ear, whereupon the elder smiled. It felt strange to suddenly feel so good again ... Free from worry ... Relieved Cena finally fell asleep in Wade's arms, and he slept so long and so restful for the first time in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: WWE Slash **

**Pairing: Wade Barrett / John Cena (ergo JADE)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either John nor Wade (sad) or the WWE - this is all made up.**

**Till you brightest days**

Wade had watched silently as the last stars of the night's sky had disappeared gradually. A bright red sun was creeping over the horizon and now yellow daylight shone into the hotel room. He was still holding John's sleeping body in my arms, he dared not moving a millimeter or producing any sound; it felt heavenly, holding the sleep-warm sleeping John, feeling him close to his side, listening to his quiet breathing.

Again and again, he sniffed at his neck, his hair, inhaled his scent, and waves of happiness rushed through his body and made him dizzy. Cena smelled so good, his skin was so soft, his body so warm... Endless hours passed like this, so full of bliss that Wade enjoyed.  
>Finally and gradually John woke up.<p>

Wade didn't want to separate from the embrace immediately and so he started stroking John's arm and shoulder lovingly.

"Good morning," he muttered quietly, hiding the nervousness in his heart. John turned around and looked at him with tiny, sleepy eyes.

"Morning... you're still here," Cena smiled gently.

His cheeks glowed red in memory of the previous evening. He had told Wade so much, had revealed his innermost feelings. Now he wondered what the Englishman would do with this information. It had been good to feel somebody at his side, on whose shoulder he could have a good cry. But even this had been too much to ask of Wade.

John knew that he had to get alone all on his own, that he should not rely on the help of others. Too great was the danger at the end to fall into a deep black hole of which he could not escape again. While all these thoughts swirled through his head, Wade watched the thoughtful Cena, whose eyes showed a glassy, absent sight.

The blue light shone in them, filled with daylight and reminded Wade of luminous gems - valuables that could reflect a whole soul. Cena's rough voice awoke him from his dreamy thoughts again.

"Look, Stu ... I think it's better if you leave now. "

Without a word to say Wade looked him straight in the eye, trying to guess John's motives. He did not know what to make of it; he was kind of hurt because he wanted to be there for Cena to help him back into his everyday life. After yesterday's evening he had hoped, the ice was broken between them, but apparently he was wrong. This insight hurt somehow ...

John smiled gently and Wade could not help but respond to the gentle smile, this smile of beautiful lips and bright eyes that forced him to blush. Somewhere in his chest, his heart thumped against his ribs, called for more of John, more closeness, more words, more touches. More would never be enough ...

"Don't get me wrong, Stu, I'm really grateful that you were there yesterday, but ... I think I have to endure this alone ... you can't do more for me - you have to think of yourself and your career as well. You're just at the beginning, and I'm just an old pro whining at a high level... It's better if you go and let me handle this on my own. "

Confused Wade blinked at him; he could not believe what John just had said - his heart still burned holes into his chest, cried desperately, desired to help Cena. He could not bear that John was not feeling well. Wade wanted the best for him and wanted to do everything for that he would be happy again.

"I will not leave you until you're feeling better again," he answered quietly, but certainly. Enervatedly John closed the eyes and sighed.

"Why? Just because Vince asked you to?" he asked irritably. He wanted to be alone, didn't want to pull Wade into his plight. Who knew where this could end ...

"This has nothing to do with Vince ... John, I'm just worried about you. I want you to gain a few pounds, that you don't look so sickly and that you are happy again. And I'm here to help you here, so please let me. Is that asked too much to let me help you? "

While Wade spoke these words, he looked down at Cena, who was lying with closed eyes in front of him and chewed on his lower lip doubtfully. It was obvious that he fought an inner struggle with himself. On the one hand, he wanted to have Wade here at his side, on the other hand, he was scared. Of what, he did not dare analyzing, he did not want to penetrate too deeply into areas that would bring insecurity and violent feelings with them...

When the silence between them lasted longer and longer and it was unclear whether Cena would ever answer to Wade, the black-haired could not restrain himself any longer. John was so close, his perfume so seductively possessive – Wade followed each of his breaths with fascination, and somewhere in his head, a switch was activated which killed his thinking.

He gently placed one of his huge hands on John's muscled chest and slowly leaned down to him, beguiled by his odor, enchanted, magnetically attracted to him. His lips kissed the stubbly cheek, felt its warmth with every fiber. For a moment, Cena's breathing stopped, his heart rejected any command to beat. A tingling sensation flowed through his belly, his fingertips, and he could not prevent smiling, as one of Wade's hair tickled his face.

"I'll stay with you John ... until you're feeling better, okay?" Wade's tender lips whispered with hot breath into Cena's ear. A chill came over the American and made him shiver inwardly. So close, so close and unspeakably available... He could only nod.

Before he could do anything, Wade had risen again and ordered breakfast over the phone. Disillusioned Cena opened his eyes and looked unimpressed to Wade, who immediately caught his glance and grinned.

"You're going to eat something, even if I have to beat you to it."

"But I'm not hungry," John grumbled unimpressed. The thought of food caused him nausea, disgust spread through him. For days the famine was passé, his body had become accustomed to the food shortage. He was just so tired, so tired and weak ...

"Come on, get up and do what you have to distract yourself from your mind," Wade suggested and rummaged around in his brought traveling bag. He also had to distract himself from his thoughts - he was here to be there for Cena, not to throw himself at him at the first given opportunity. He had lost control - which he did not regret - but he knew he should regret it. No, at least one of them had to keep a clear head, to become master of the situation.

"Then I'll go take a shower," Cena muttered and rose with wobbly legs. Wade skeptically watched his every tentative step, and wondered whether the older would manage without help.

"I can do this on my own," Cena said irritated when he saw Wade's worried looks. He hated to be cared for, even if Wade's compassion somehow flattered him and made him melt inside...

In the bath Cena looked in the mirror for a few moments.  
>He just could not believe that he was that person, who gazed at him with a pale face - his eye rings, the hollow cheeks, pale skin, the hair that must have been cut a while ago; he looked like a shadow of himself, and he was ashamed that Wade had seen him like that, that he had let himself go like this.<p>

Without hesitating, he grabbed his electric shaver and began shaving his head. As he saw the small, short hair in the sink, he felt as if a portion of his miserable self, had disappeared. When he was finished, he stroked his short hair – he felt clean, like a new man.

While brushing his teeth he could not help but looking constantly and critically at himself in the mirror - he had always been too vain, a perfectionist when it came to his appearance. It didn't please him to see how much muscle mass he had lost; that happened fast, once one was out of the tight training schedule ...

He still felt dizzy and shaky, when he climbed into the shower and let hot water run over his body. While black veils spread before his eyes and through his body shaking dizziness, he wondered when it had been the last time he had had a decent meal, but could not remember... When he had finished soaping, he stood there for several moments under the hot water jet and was comforted by its warmth. It was as if he was back in Wade's strong, protective arms, surrounded by affection and attention ... He almost smell the scent of the Englishman, felt his breath on the neck, the soft fingers on his belly ...

With a loud bang, Cena went to the ground, the water still running over his unconscious body. Thank God he had not locked the bathroom door - not a second later, Wade was standing in the doorway, looking shocked at the naked Cena, who didn't moved an inch. His heart was bursting with excitement, adrenaline pumping through his brain, each tendon was stretched to its breaking point - with a few steps, he was with Cena, turned off the shower and pulled him into his arms.

"John ... John! Can you hear me? John," he shouted again and again, shaking Cena's upper body slightly; his head fell back, his pupils rolled into the back of his head. He was like a rubber doll in Wade's hands, every muscle of his body was limp. Wade put him down desperately, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around John's hips clumsily - just to avoid any further embarrassment for him and the American. Cena's eyelids quivered suddenly, his eyes looked wildly, trying to focus on an object. Everything in his field of vision turned, he felt dizzy, terribly bad, hot and cold at the same time. He hardly noticed that Wade took him into his strong arms and carried him out of the bathroom – he froze when a cold draught hit him. Gently Wade lay him down on the bed, looked down at him very worried.

"It's nothing ...", Cena mumbled feebly - speaking was so tiring, more exhausting than breathing. His head throbbed, his debilitated body screamed for energy.  
>"That was just my bloodstream, nothing more ...", he gasped.<p>

Wade was not only concerned, he was also angry - at himself that he had let John go alone, that he had not insisted that he ate something first ... But he bit his tongue and said nothing first - right now his concern was greater than his anger. He was just happy and relieved that John had opened his eyes again ...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door later and for a moment Dan stood in the door with a terrified-looking porter at his side.

"The guy here says you had ordered breakfast, did you?" He roared, Wade just nodded and so Dan granted the boy admission to enter. Then Dan looked at Cena, who was powerless in the sheets and appeared semi-conscious. Dan immediately walked his way to Cena.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed, his voice beeping menacingly in Wade's eardrum.

"His bloodstream...", Wade replied softly, whereupon Cena just nodded.  
>"Leave us alone Dan," Cena murmured with his eyes closed, shortly before falling asleep again.<p>

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mister. I have not seen that he is better yet ...", Dan said with a hateful voice.

"I have everything under control," Wade said, and when he heard himself saying that he was not so sure if that was true. Maybe he really was the wrong man for this problem, but, what the hell, he would not give up and leave John alone - certainly not. The door slammed shut and the stillness showed that they were alone again ...

A voice in Wade's head told him that it was bad manners to shamelessly view an helpless, half-naked men, but he could not help myself ... John was like on the platter before him, and he had time to admire him in detail it from top to bottom. The narrow, well-toned sides, his strong upper arms, ... the flat belly, the tight legs ... But all this was nothing compared to Cena's face - even Michelangelo couldn't have drawn these traits better, as they shone softly in the bright daylight. So desperately Wade would have loved to feast on these delicately curved lips, hold those cheeks in his hands and cover the beautiful forehead with kisses ...

Wade noticed how goose bumps spread on Cena's body and he began to tremble slightly. At last he freed himself from his observer position, got up and rummaged around in John's luggage for clothes. As he clumsily put socks over Cena's feet, John had to laugh out - firstly because Wade behaved so stupidly, partly because the British accidentally tickled him.

"What the hell are you doing there?" He chuckled and looked at how Wade completed his work. "I dress you, you blockhead, because I see that you are cold."

For a few moments there was silence again, and John - with a gentle smile on his lips - was only too happy to let Wade's strong fingers dress him. Again and again he gave instructions, such as "head high" as he helped him to put on his shirt. When he said "ass up," to put on his boxer shorts, Cena looked at him skeptically. Wade rolled his eyes.

"I won't look, you silly schoolgirl," and so Cena obeyed - within minutes he was wrapped up again and felt comfortable in his skin. Wade looked proud of himself at his work and was glad he had not turned a piece of clothing upside down. Nevertheless, Cena still looked emaciated and weak when he was in these much too large clothes. Wade's compassion narrowed his arteries, squeezed his heart together painfully.

He had overcome the point of caring about ambiguity. He sat down next to Cena, said "Come over here ...", clasped John in his arms, held him protectively and reassuringly. John also seemed to have passed the point, to defend himself against any caress, and so Wade's warm, strong chest was more than welcome, he inhaled deeply Wade's scent, put his arms around him and covered his face. He felt with violent palpitation, that Wade's hands stroked his back gently again and again, and heated him up more and more. It calmed him down tremendously, to feel save and in good hands ... Since Wade was here, he felt much better, calmer and more composed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, none of this happened, all made up!**

***** THANKS to all of my readers and reviewers ^_^ I'm so happy about every comment 3 sorry it took me so long to update this fic! *****

**~~ Right here by your side ~~**

Eternities passed. John's quiet, warm breaths collided with Wade's chest and warmed it... Wade's strong hands repeatedly caressed Cena's back, calmed him. Silence enveloped them like a cover in which there was no time, where concerns were invalid. Wade sighed - it filled him with such satisfaction to feel Cena in his arms, never before had it felt so good and right to hug someone; shyly he distributed little kisses on Cena's neck, tasted his skin, thoughtfully, he put a hand over John's close-cropped hair and wondered when they had become so familiar with each other. It seemed quite natural to be tender to John, to caress him and to hold him... Cena also seemed to have nothing against it and enjoyed every carress ...

With a sigh, Cena hugged Wade tightly once more, then he slowly disengaged and smiled at him boldly.  
>"I have heard your stomach growl, about time you had breakfast," he smiled at Wade.<br>Puzzled, Wade also broke away from their embrace, then he looked at the breakfast table.  
>"Did not even notice that I'm hungry ...", he muttered.<br>Then he turned back to Cena and looked at him seriously.  
>"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. Without batting an eyelash Cena immediately replied, "Nothing, I'm not hungry."<br>"You have to eat. Otherwise, I won't eat either," Wade said and praised himself for his tactical move of extortion – this simply had to work, otherwise he would be at a loss. Cena seemed to brood - he really didn't want to eat, but he didn't want Wade to eat nothing either.

"All right. Then ... give me just that stupid apple" he grumbled annoyed and Wade jumped up, inwardly triumphant over his victory and gave Cena the biggest apple he could find.  
>Not much, but at least a start, he thought to himself, as he watched Cena slowly and listlessly nibbling at the apple. Wade feasted on whole grain bread, cottage cheese and raw vegetables - Thank God there was healthy and nutritious breakfast. While they were eating Wade got up and looked for his Ipod, and soon loud music ran through the brought mini speakers. Cena tossed him lethal looks.<p>

"What kind of shitty music is that?" He muttered, whereupon Wade had to laugh.  
>"Be quiet, you philistine, and eat your apple. This music is culturally valuable, because there are people that can actually sing and produce a song without EY YO." Cena just smiled at him, stifling a laugh. He knew that he and Wade preferred other styles of music, and any discussion would be pointless, so he said nothing and continued chewing his apple.<p>

"I'll take a shower now ...", said Wade, giving Cena a tender smile before he disappeared in the bathroom. Before long, Wade was able to hear how Cena was fiddling with his Ipod and new songs resounded again and again, the Americans apparently found nothing suitable. When he changed the song again after 10 seconds, he could hear Wade's laughter from the bathroom.

"John, you crazy, turn your music on then!" the English chuckled out of the bath.  
>But apparently Cena had just found a song with which he agreed. Wade smiled when the lyrics came to his ears.<p>

_"... It's the sweet cycle of life,  
>well who am I to complain<br>about a bit of earthly pain ...  
>Let me celebrate my life<br>in the way that I want to ... "(Tito and Tarantula, Sweet Cycle)_

While Wade was drying himself, he thought about his strategy how he might motivate Cena to be life-affirming again. Thoughtfully, he slipped into his boxer shorts and brushed his teeth, and first plans were forming in his head. Only after he had shaved, he realized that he had not taken all of his clothes with him. Nervousness, equal to a nausea, spread inside of him, and his heart fell into the stomach. It was not as if he had problems with being half naked - in the ring he always wore nothing more than a short trousers - but it was something else being half-naked in a room with someone one was more than crazy about...

Wade tried to hide his nervousness when he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. He headed to his bag and tried not to look at Cena as if it was the most natural thing in the world to walk around only in boxer shorts.

Cena was very quiet and didn't seem to move an inch. If Wade had turned around, he would have caught Cena's probing, fiery eyes, which consumed his body shamelessly and fascinated. John could almost feel Wade's warm skin under his fingertips, because his imagination was going crazy so much; Wade's fresh scent flew to him and he inhaled with benevolence, so that his heart began to flutter with desire. How much he wanted to get up now, go to Wade, to touch him and be in his arms once again to feel the protective embrace that would keep away all evil ...

As if in a trance, John had gotten up, he hardly noticed that he approached the black-haired - all thought was extinguished and became insignificant; desire and needs only spoke out of his eyes, which now met Wade's surprised looks. The Englishman turned to the silent Cena and looked down at him, trying to discern his thoughts. Again and again his eyes wandered over John's fine lips, hung on to them ... Wade caught his breath as he got lost in Cena's deep blue eyes, and he lost all sense of space and time. He blushed as he felt John's strong fingers upon his cheeks - the Americans framed Wade's face with his hands.

It was hard to tell whether if Wade leaned over to him, of if Cena pulled his face to him or if the elder approached him, but not a second later, their lips met each other and gave themselves a conservative, shy first kiss. Wade's toes tingled, his whole body vibrated when he tasted John's lips, felt his soft warm breath on his face; he hungrily kissed him again, passionate and indignant. His hands moved to John's short hair, he pressed the elder to his breast again and again. He also noticed how Cena played tenderly with his wet hair, stroking some strands. Finally, cried his heart, he could finally lay claim to him, caress him, have him for himself ...

When they separated from their wild, longing kiss they looked at each other for several moments, breathing hard; it was clear that they both weighed the situation and its risks, as measured by their feelings and wishes. It was Cena's gentle smile, which ended the tension between them. Wade could not help but also give a loving smile.

"Sorry, Stu, I ...", John tried to explain, however, looked shyly to the ground.  
>"You're driving me insane ...", he whispered, and it was obvious that those words contained more than he dared to confess, but Wade's heart bursted with joy already, that no more words were needed to understand. He kissed Cena's forehead and pulled him into a hug, which revealed more than words ever could.<p>

Eventually, Wade's hands glided automatically under Cena's shirt and caressed the warm, soft skin. They tentatively made their way through John's entire upper body, exploring with relish every muscle, every little hair. With eyes closed, Wade enjoyed the situation, felt blindly all of Cena's faltering breaths, his warm lips on his neck, the fingers that clung to his hips ... If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again, linger here forever with John on cloud nine... All problems seemed so far away, and each daily schedule was unimportant, any obligation ridiculous.

When Cena broke away from Wade, such a raging inferno stood in his eyes that it took Wade's breath away - no more doubts, no fear. John impatiently pulled his shirt over his head, slipped out of the jeans, which Wade had attracted to him a few hours ago and slipped out of the socks on his feet. When he, only in boxer shorts, lay before Wade in bed and looked up to him, he wore his heart in his eyes - at that moment he was as vulnerable as Wade had never seen him before. Wade could have done anything to him now, laugh at him, humiliate him, abuse him, but all he wanted was to love and honor this man, as he deserved it ... He would not use the fact that Cena trusted him, that he would give himself to him...

Wade tried to master his feelings and to calm his fluttering heart. He silently followed the burning that was in John's flaming eyes, and crawled on the bed, he leaned over John and looked searchingly into his face. A sinking feeling wafted still in his stomach as he kissed Cena, but more and more the hesitation became non-existent, touches and caresses assumed gentle shapes.

It was as if they would create a painting with their fingers, lips and sighs, that came to life in bright colors before their inner eyes. Their fingertips, carefully exploring each other's bodies, painted with invisible colors, patterns and lines, their breathing filled the air with colored fog, every smile was a bright spark. Wade's hands restlessly traveled along Cena's ribs and lingered briefly on his hip. Skin to skin, not a millimeter between them. John put his arms around Wade's broad, strong back and answered the tight embrace. Several moments passed, while they held each other and distributed little caresses.

Wade's thoughts were buzzing like wild hornets that had been startled from her nest. Again and again he came to the questions, what he was doing here, why he was attracted to John so passionately, why he wanted to help him, why in heaven's name he could not abandon him ... Something was in Cena's eyes, something fragile and lovely, that he wanted to protect from any pain. Something was in his nature, that beguiled his heart and tied him to a fixed band, for that he stayed. Wade listened breathlessly to Cena breaths, felt how his chest rose and fell, as he lay on him. He heard how Cena cleared his throat to speak with a hoarse voice to him.

"Is it .. wrong .. what we're doing?" he asked uncertainly and Wade looked up, looked at him.

"Does it feel wrong?" When Wade spoke this question, he realized what he had suspected for a long time – it would work for him to lay his heart to John's feet. For him it was all right and good to be near him, to be there for him, just for the simple reason that he loved him. Because he wanted the best for him. A gentle smile lit up Cena's traits, his fingers lovingly caressed Wade's cheek, remained hanging on his every word.

"No ..." For a few seconds, their eyes interlocked with each other until Cena dared to go on. A dark cloud had settled over his confused mind and tortured him with a queasy feeling of chaos. "But ... I have to get used to this", he said thoughtfully, stroking Wade's arm, and gently turned them aside.

Tears welled in his eyes as they looked at each other, whereupon the Englishman could only watch dumbfounded, not understanding what was happening. He did not notice that it was fear, as he tenderly stroked his cheek, nor that there was hesitation, as he gently kissed him. For a brief moment, Wade had closed his lids, as they parted from their kiss, and Cena was already up - Wade watched him as he opened the bathroom door without a word and closed it behind him.

Wade frowned and looked at the door for a few moments, wondering what had just gone wrong, whether he had done something wrong. He also was confused, felt the desire and love tearing him asunder, and at the same time worry gnawed at his heart.  
>With wobbly legs, he finally got up, put his ear to the closed door and listened ... his heart contracted with pain when he heard how Cena sniffled quietly.<p>

"John! John, what's wrong?", he shouted through the wood which parted them. He was surprised how deep and confident his voice resounded, when all he felt was like a picture of misery. He didn't want to take the blame for this, having it made only worse for Cena ... He had just wanted to help ...

"Nothing, Stu, I'm just complicated ... Maybe ... you should better go", Cena said with trembling words out of the bath. A black hole that swallowed any memories of happiness and love spread out in Wade's chest and he stared in disbelief at the door, put his hands on the dead material, as if that would bring him closer to Cena. Why should he go now? Now that they just had found each other?

"You can not expect that I am ready for all of that now! Especially now that my life is a complete chaos and I'm not at peace with myself ... And then you drop in and just drive me insane and... you're nice to me, and I'm so weak..." A few sobs stopped Cena's rant, while the Englishman got tears in his eyes too; scorching hot, they started running down his cheeks. It hurt him to hear Cena's weeping, to listen to this suffering in his voice. If he only opened that stupid door ...

Actually, he wanted to persuade John to open the door, but somewhere in his head something blew the fuses and anger and adrenaline mixed with despair.

"Do you think I chose this? Do you think I like losing my heart to a man? Here I am, and I'm also afraid and I reveal myself to you, and all you do is trampling on my feelings", startled Wade stopped himself - he had wanted anything but throwing accusations at Cena's head.

He had definitely gone too far ...

"John ... I'm sorry, excuse me,... can you please open the door?"  
>He hated to sound so helpless. His heart pounded against his ribs, all nerves were tense. Silence echoed through his ears, he dared not even to breathe. After half an eternity, finally the lock was being turned and John stood before him with a deadly serious face and teary, red eyes.<p>

Before Wade could say one more word, Cena flew into his arms, embed his face on his chest. Wade was taken aback, put his arms around him and held him as tightly as possible.

"It's too late ...", Cena suddenly whispered against Wade's bare upper body so that a shudder rushed through his body. John's hands stroked the back of the younger despondently.

"I can't and don't want to be without you anymore ..."

Wade gratefully buried his face in the short hair of the elder, gently kissed his forehead.

To hold him like this was currently the only thing that could make him happy...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~###

First of all I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish and translate this chapter! For the last 500 words it took me almost 2 weeks because I had no time, too many doubts about this story and everything...But now I am focussed again and will try my best to complete this fic asap - if anyone is still left to read it ha ha...

Well, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment 3  
>Thanks to all so far who've read the story and added it to their faves and who commented and so on 3 ^_^<p>

~~~### 

**To make you see the light**

In your darkest night  
>Till your brightest days<br>Ill be right here by your side  
>to make you see the light<br>For that you'll be alright  
>Until the end of time ...<p>

Eventually they were able to disengage from their rib crushing embrace. With a smile of encouragement Wade had gently patted Cena's cheek and proposed to take him out of the hotel. He needed to see something else than just the four walls of his apartment, instead of going stir-crazy while he was watching the day outside running short. Cena had gratefully accepted Wade's suggestion, even though he felt a little queasy going out again. It was so comfortable and so easy to drown in his own misery and to only be by himself ...

When they tried to sneak past Dan, the great black suddenly stood before them, surprisingly fast and agile, and crossed his arms over his massive torso.

"And where are you going, may I ask?" The bodyguard was trying not to let show that he had seen Cena and Wade holding hands. He kept to himself that Cena's face seemed much calmer already, that he made a better impression overall. Perhaps this Englishman did know what he was doing ...

"Dan, we wanted to go for a walk, is that illegal?" Cena said slightly unnerved. Wade chuckled and wondered if Cena always dealt with his bodyguard like this. It surprised him slightly as he saw how Dan pulled out his gun and refilled the cartridges.

"I'm going with you," said Dan, what made Cena reply with an even more irritated moan, already wanting to protest, but Dan interrupted him.

"Firstly, you know full well that it's agreed to the contract. Secondly, there are enough lunatics in the world, have you never seen The Bodyguard with -"

"- Whitney Houston, yeah, Dan, I know where you're going with this. For my part, if there is no other way, but please stay in the background. I don't want to share Wade with you."

Without further ado, Cena brushed past his bodyguard, grabbed Wade's hand and walked with him down the stairs to the ground floor. The black-haired had to stifle a smile as Cena's words repeatedly echoed in his head that he wanted to have Wade all to himself ...It was a proud, strong feeling that this idea created in his chest and that inspired him.

His good spirits rose even more, when he and Cena went out into the sunlight and the American gave him a tender smile. His deep blue eyes reflected the sun's rays, shone brightly, as they eyed Wade. They still held each other by the hand, and their fingers interlocked with each other as if they had never done something else.

Automatically their steps directed them to a nearby park; the midday sun burst through the deciduous canopy of trees, which formed infinitely long avenues. Occasionally they saw joggers and people taking their dogs for a walk. A slight breeze made the heat bearably pleasant. Cena looked around and found that Dan's job - to remain in the background – was well-made, because he could not see him. Maybe he hid again behind one of the thick tree trunks, for what he was known for...

For a while they walked under the thick branches along the walkways, hand in hand, and were silent in intimate togetherness. It felt good to be able to soak up the tranquility and serenity of a stroll in itself. For too long, Cena had felt trapped in the hotel. Again and again they threw furtive glances at each other and had to laugh when they caught the other doing so. Cena finally took the word, as he caught Wade again, looking at him dreamily.

"What? What is it?" He grinned. Wade had to suppress a grin and blinked against the bright sunlight, escaping Cena's knowing eyes while looking down.

"Nothing ... I think it's just nice to be here with you ...", the Briton admitted with a helpless shrug. Breathlessly Cena smiled at him and squeezed gratefully the big hand of the Englishman. His heart vibrated with lightness - he could not fully comprehend that Wade was really here, here, to help him, to be there for him. He had no choice but to feel moved.

With a few steps he took Wade to the huge lawn of the park , to an old maple tree, whose green leaves cast deep shadows. Wade leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled Cena closer - they stood silently in front of each other and looked into the other's eyes. Wade wore a profoundly moved facial expression - half between a melancholic heartache, half hypnotized with joy. John felt like Wade's sight made him forget everything, like an undertow he was drawn to the Briton, like a maelstrom, he was heading to him helplessly. He was fatally lost. All noise subsided, every heartbeat thundered in his ears as he approached the last step to Wade, in order to meet his quivering lips.

In silent agreement, their mouths met in a tender kiss - for moments only they existed in the world, the time stood still, everything else was simply futile. Wade's hands wrapped Cena's waist and pulled him gently towards him. Cena gave a sigh of relief into their kiss, it felt so good to be loved, to be desired ... At the same time he could satisfy his desire to be close to Wade. He was the water in the desert, each alleviation of any suffering...

When their lips finally parted Cena felt his cheeks glowing red. In Wade's face, he read how this nearness touched the Brit, how it burnt deeply into his chest. A ray of sunshine struggled through the dense canopy and hit Wade's face. His pale skin glowed like marble, the wind ruffled his black hair. His beautiful blue eyes shone brightly and clearly at Cena, sparkling with joy.

Automatically John landed in Wade's arms, which he put around him protectively. He inhaled Wade's perfume, and felt at home, reassured. Pensively Wade stroked his back and embedded his chin on Cena's head. Wade's heart still pounded hysterically in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach rumbled. He felt so light, his toes tingled, his body trembled. How much he had gotten lost in Cena ...Silently and secretly he wondered where they would go from here. Whether Cena loved him or if he only needed help for a short period...What if he felt better again? Would he come to his senses then and let Wade fall?

When Cena put his arms around Wade's hips and pulled him closer the younger decided to push all these dark thoughts aside and to enjoy the feeling of John holding him. The future was still far away and right now he was here, John was with him, and it was good...  
>Wade's cell phone suddenly rang and reluctantly they parted from each other. Curiously Cena watched Wade talking on the phone.<p>

"Stuart Bennett, hello? ...Hi Mr. McMahon …"

Cena frowned and put on an unimpressed face. He absolutely had no desire hearing from their boss right now. He knew he had probably violated thousand rules and would have been locked under normal circumstances long ago. But he was sick of always being looked at as money and not as a person who also had feelings and couldn't cope with every kind of stress...  
>Wade gave him knowing gazes and showed him with a gesture that they should go.<p>

Bad-tempered Cena trotted alongside Wade, who probably listened to a fairly lengthy monologue from Vince. Repeatedly a few scraps of conversation came through to Cena.

„Yes, a little better... No I don't think so... No, not really... That will probably take a bit, and even then I'm not sure where all of this is heading to... I'm sorry, but that's not... No, I'm sorry... Yes, I do. So long."  
>With furious movements Wade locked his cell phone and put it away. Anger was written all over his face and left Cena awestruck. He didn't want to behave like a child, asking Wade what the content of their conversation had been, but he imagined he was the discussion topic.<p>

„Our dear boss would like you to recover faster so that you can appear on the show again", Wade said at last as they slowly strolled through the park. With a mocking, bitter smile Wade spoke on.

„He briefly asked about your wellbeing and what progress you're making. And then it went right back to appearances and when you could be here and there and so on... You've heard what I replied... That guy is unbelievable..."

Cena shook his head in frustration, kicking off a stone that lay by the roadside. For a while they walked silently side by side - each thinking his own gloomy thoughts, pondering about the possibilities and problems. Cena rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. The fresh air tired him, the bright sun made him drowsy.

"Can't we sit down somewhere? For all I care on the grass ...I'm so tired," he muttered at some point and Wade took his hand and led him back to the grass surface. Wade sat down with a smile and leaned against a tree trunk. Without hesitating Cena lay down and rested his head on Wade's lap. He carefully looked up into the face of the Englishman. Lovingly the younger looked down at him, stroking gently his close-cropped hair, his cheek. It was good to be near him, to feel his caresses. They were a balm for the soul, calmed his agitated inside.

"What will you do now?" Wade said quietly to John addressing the topic again. He had come to understand that John appreciated his presence, but so far they had not talked much about his thoughts. Wade knew that he himself would not divulge too much of himself either, unless there was no other way. Cena looked away and sighed, watching the few pedestrians on the sidewalk.

"I think … I'll take a break ...I should have done so long ago, but there were always things getting in the way ...And then ...then I see if I come back ... "

With these words, Wade felt a sudden panic rising in him - fear, not only for Cena, but also for his own sake. He had feared it, and yet it seemed the only sensible way - Cena would go home, and he himself would continue to be on tour. The opportunity to see him then, was virtually absent.

His heart was pounding, he had to take his trembling fingers of Cena's forehead, so that the American did not notice how very much this insight touched him. Who was he to make demands on Cena? He had no obligations towards him, and Wade could not expect anything from him. All that Wade wanted was that Cena was fine. Even if he could no longer be with him ...

"You must do what is good for you ...", he replied, trying to pull himself together. This was not about him, concerning Cena it never had. He had to play a role for good, and not to lose his heart to someone who was facing a deep abyss.

Silently and thoughtfully Cena grabbed Wade's hand and held it gently in his. For several moments he looked deeply into the blue eyes of the black-haired and forced a smile.

„I don't know...", was the only answer he could and wanted to give. Too many emotions flew through his head and confused him. How could he leave when he wanted to be with Wade? And how could he quit wrestling if he stayed with Wade? He knew he urgently needed to return to his own inner peace, until then nothing would make sense...

Grieved he closed his eyes, felt Wade's warm fingers lying in his palm. The hot midday sun, the soft breeze, the chirping birds in the treetops... Before he could count to three he was asleep in Wade's protective accompaniment.

…

Cena slowly awoke when he felt slender fingers lovingly caressing his head. His head still lay in Wade's lap and he sleepily looked up into the face of the younger. The sun had already advanced, it had to be late afternoon.

„Oh God, what time is it?", Cena asked wearily, rubbing his eyes as he yawned loudly.

„Shortly before 5...you've slept quite a long time", Wade said. For hours he had sat there, thinking and watching John in his sleep. The hours had passed by like seconds, he had enjoyed it so much to have John near him, to appreciate his presence in silence.

„Why didn't you wake me? It was certainly boring for you to sit here all day!", John said shocked and sat up. His features were much more relaxed now, but the worry lines weren't completely gone from his face. Wade smiled at him gently.

The orange rich sunshines got lost in his dark hair, illuminated his face and lit up his blue eyes. John had the feeling that he had never seen anything more beautiful. Affectionately Wade grabbed his hand and moved closer to him.

„I wasn't bored... It was so nice and peaceful, watching you while sleeping..."

With these words he leaned forward and covered Cena's lips with a kiss. Cena was taken aback but soon he answered the kiss with the same desire and tenderness. His heart beat wildly in his chest, the blood rushed to his cheeks. His hands closed around Wade's cheeks and pulled him closer, they kissed each other passionately.

Only reluctantly Cena thought of his early leave-taking... He had already planned flying home in the next one or two days... What would become of him and Wade he didn't dare thinking...

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**For that you'll be all right**

On their way back to the hotel they had had a halt to buy baguettes at a French snack-bar. Still eating, they strolled through the streets, went all detours they could find. Although they didn't admit it freely it was quite clear that they wanted to hold on to this moment, to this day.

The first street lights came on as they continued walking, further into the noisy city. Thousands of passers-by wandered around in fancy outfits to celebrate or to go meet with friends. The city traffic seemed to have reached its climax.

With a smile, Wade grabbed Cena's hand and steered him through the crowds. Finally they found a place that was relatively deserted. It was the backyard of a residential area a green-lighted fountain stood in its middle. They sat down on the edge of the pool and finished their dinner. They hadn't seen Dan in a long time – he was either gone or skillfully making himself invisible.**  
><strong>

Wade gave Cena a side glance and had to grin – without a comment he took a napkin and wiped various sauces off Cena's mouth. Cena looked into Wade's smiling face and then approached to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

„Thanks Mom", he smirked, and then he sat down on the floor which had a pleasant cool temperature. It didn't take long and Wade sat down next to him. Down here they could see the dark night without being seen. The light illuminated the area of the fountain but their figures were seen only dimly in the distance. In the dark, Cena grabbed Wade's hand and moved closer.

"When will you leave?", asked the black haired casually, but without having a look at Cena.

This question had formed inside of his stomach like a cancer and had harassed him ever since... He did know that John had to leave, but if he had to, he at least wanted to know how many precious hours were left to be spent with him. 

Cena looked directly at him with his knowing, glowing eyes. He noticed how tensed up Wade suddenly was and that there was a great burden on his chest. A bit clumsily and awkwardly he put his arm around Wade's waist and pulled him closer. Before he could think about it he gently kissed the stubbly cheek, and the Englishman leaned his forehead against his. He deeply inhaled Wade's perfume and felt protected and beguiled at the same time.

„I'll fly home tomorrow morning... If I don't go now, I never will. And I honestly don't know if that would be good for you and me...", he whispered softly in Wade's ear. He felt a shiver running through the body of the younger, practically raising the hair in his neck. Without further ado, Wade leant against Cena, closed his eyes and held his hand tighter. He knew that Cena was right – he would never go if Wade tried to persuade him to stay. They both knew that Cena had to be alone for a while to arrange his life. Wade would only distract him from doing so... 

Wade secretly let the wave of sorrow spill over his mind, and his throat constricted; he felt the burning pressure behind his eyes. He quickly wiped an unseen tear away fro his cheek, then he cleared his throat to hide his brittle voice.

„I just want you to be alright... But you better call... because you can assume that I'll stalk you every day", he tried to joke. Cena forced a smile and kissed his forehead tenderly.

„Of course I'll call you, you lunatic... I couldn't help it anyway." 

Wade forced a smile and helped Cena to his feet. When they slowly walked back to the hotel he couldn't completely concentrate on their conversations. He had always tried to do the right things and to be a good human being. It hadn't happened often that someone moved him deeply; he had always shown a tough image to everyone... But there was something about Cena that made him vulnerable, and that put his whole soul to the feet of the older. Wade had to admit that the nearness to Cena moved him, and for that it was even worse to feel the fear of being without him soon again. He had never experienced that it could hurt so much to do the right thing... 

When they arrived at the hotel room they didn't know at first what to do with themselves and the early evening. Dan was on patrol in front of their door again and they both weren't overly keen on spending more hours in company of the bodyguard.

With a sigh Wade collapsed into bed, while Cena was trying to find a decent radio channel. From the corner of his eyes Wade looked at Cena and tried to guess his current mood.

„What do you want to do now?"

Wade somehow had the uneasy feeling of being at the wrong place. It seemed that John was already feeling so much better – he no longer raged, cried no more, ate again without reluctance... Wade didn't understand that his presence and his support had been the trigger for that – he wasn't willed to pay himself that much tribute. John finally gave up and allowed the current radio station to run.

With a yawn he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Wade. Their eyes met and a gentle smile lightened their faces. Wade couldn't explain it, but the sparkle in Cena's eyes, mixed with his charming smile, made him speechless, took his breath away.

„Ever emptied a mini-bar?", Cena grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Wade looked at him puzzled. 

„Uhm... I can't bear too much alcohol...", he muttered, but Cena had already gotten up and looked into the small refrigerator.

„All the better!"

Several bottles of wine, spirits and herbal liquors later the room was trashed and pretty chaotic – but compared to Cena and Wade the room was the least evil that was turned on its head.

They were both lying face down on the bed and tore bottle labels extensively into small pieces. Wade's cheeks were flushed, his black strands of hair hung tangled in his forehead. A glazed look and his happy smile betrayed that he was honestly drunk.

He and Cena had chatted for ages now, about important things, unimportant and irrelevant things. Wade had the feeling that he could talk to Cena about anything, and because Cena talked about is private and personal thoughts with Wade also as openly and candidly, Wade assumed the older felt just the same way.

By now Wade told Cena just one of those trivial things that drove him to blush – he thought it was kind of embarrassing and he felt like a schoolboy admiring his crush, but he couldn't stop himself.

„...and this bird... I think is named Amblyornis inornata, he is building a hut for weeks, made of branches... and he decorated everything with things that have the same colour, for example flowers and leaves or fruits... whatever, he does so for weeks, just to impress a female. And if she flies to him and looks and his work and thinks it's good, well, then it's down to business, but also only for half a minute... So much work for a bit of fun... Well, I found it kind of stupid but also wonderfully romantic. Somehow..."

Cena gave him a knowing glance and had to suppress a mischievous smile. It touched him a little, to hear Wade talk so passionately about something that had probably fascinated him.

„And you would, of course, do everything possible to win your sweetheart too, I suppose", he casually asked, half seriously. Now it was up to Wade to consider Cena with aware eyes. He was no longer in a joking mood. Again and again the thought came to him, that he was spending the last hours and minutes with Cena before he would leave.

"Of course I would ..." 

With an irresistible smile Cena looked deep into Wade's eyes and grabbed his hand, kneading his fingers playfully. Suddenly, they were so close that they could feel the other's breath upon their faces. The smile disappeared from Wade's lips, and a wild, vulnerable look appeared in his pupils. Cena's presence was so seductive, it left no air for breath... He felt as if in trance, as he approached John and met his lips with a cautious, tentative kiss.

Soon John put his hand on Wade's cheek and pulled him closer, pressed their mouths to shameless longingly kisses. As if by magic Wade's hand flew to Cena's hip, his fingers crawled under the shirt of the older and stroked along the soft warm skin. Wade's lungs gasped, his heart collapsed, so many sensations splashed over him like a tidal wave that carried him off to lust and excitement.

As they parted from each other again, they saw their counterpart in front of them, with burning eyes, a trembling chest and longing glances. Cena knelt beside Wade and slowly opened, with trembling fingers, each button of the shirt, which the Englishman bore. Wade watched and wondered if he had ever wanted anything more than Cena in this moment.

He hardly noticed that the older systematically stripped him; the slender fingers removed the shirt from his broad shoulders with gentle touches, opened the zipper of Wade's jeans and pushed them down from Wade's hips. Breathless and charmed, Wade let him do anything with him, watched every single of Cena's movements. Soon Wade was only in his boxers, lying in bed and looking at John with fascination, as if he was the star in the darkest skies, the center of the planetary system. His fixed star, on whom he could rely on...

His hand reached out for Cena's cheek and gently came to rest there. Cena's eyelids were overcast with lust and heavy, as he turned his blue pupils on Wade's face and gazed down at him.

„You're gorgeous", Wade sighed and sat up to embroil Cena's lips in endless kisses. He could feel John's sigh vibrating in his mouth and the strong hands of the American twining around his hips. Slowly they collapsed into bed until Cena was lying on Wade, looking down at the younger.

„If I'm gorgeous, you're stunning", Cena muttered and covered Wade's chin with small kisses. Wade's hands massaged Cena's back demandingly, stroking down the muscular surfaces to play with the hem of his shirt. It took less than 2 seconds and Cena had understood the hint; he got up briefly to get rid of his shirt too.

For a brief moment Cena considered the black-haired thoughtfully and with a strange look which Wade could not interpret, then he stood up completely and took off his pants and socks. Without a word, but with asking flaming eyes, Cena lay down again, this time to the head end of the bed, so that Wade had to get up to be with him again.

It hit him like a punch into the chest when he saw Cena in front of him. Outdated images appeared in his mind's eye – it seemed to be weeks ago when he and John had lashed into each other wildly, had exchanged breathless desire... That last time it had ended in disaster.

Mutely Wade adored Cena's shapely body, sucked in every detail and every millimeter of skin, and his heart beat violently against his chest. He noticed his breathing became faster, a hot tingling sensation ran through his stomach... Suddenly he felt quite sober, as if the alcohol would no longer be in his blood. Cena's beautiful face with shone brightly in the moonlight, his muscular upper body, the strong arms, the delicate hands... There were 1000 body parts that aroused Wade, he couldn't get enough. His tongue stuck to his palate when he felt Cena's gentle but demanding fingers on his hips.

„Try your luck as long as you can", Cena whispered with a charming smile that made Wade come around again. He felt all giddy with arousal. Lovingly John grabbed the big hands of the younger and put them upon his chest. Cena pined for Wade's touches, almost died of impatience, of wanting to finally feel his body as close as possible.

Wade didn't know what happened during the next few minutes – but he caught himself again and again how he was thrown from a dream state back to reality. Repeatedly whole segments were missing in his consciousness like a mental blackout – then a blinding flash grabbed him and he saw himself and Cena, sweaty, panting in the sheets, wrapped tightly, kissing, touching, holding red cheeks, striking off the sweat of John's forehead... Then the desire carried him off and somewhere between all the kisses and caresses he lost himself in John's wonderful body, in his self...

Heat enveloped him, a captivating, vibrant tightness, warmth, passion. John's moans, tormented with lust, his whining, his quivering sighs, haunted Wade's ears and burnt deeply into his heart. Any air was squeezed from his lungs, the pressure in his body increased. With astonished eyes Wade watched himself, repeatedly penetrating the body of the older, looking at John's aroused face; he fell more and more in love with the being which abandoned hisself to him.

He never would have thought that he of all people would end up in a situation like this with John, but frankly, he cared for nothing at the moment. All that was important, what mattered, was Cena, who was tormented in his angelic lust, who grabbed Wade's broad shoulders, who grabbed his butt to shove him deeper inside... Wade wasn't sure whether he was unconscious, but there was a blackness in front of his eyes, then a hot wave of lust overflowed him and carried him away. Minutes later he found himself still lying on Cena, breathing heavily, and trembling like a leaf. John's arms were around his sweaty body, held him...

Finally, the younger could raise his heavy head and looked – still shocked and surprised – down at Cena, in his relaxed, contented face.

„Are you okay?", he asked quietly – he wasn't sure what just had happened, but he had definitely lost all control. Cena's hearty laughter eased his heart and made him smile.

„Whether I'm all right? You're crazy! That was... what can I say... gigantic, incredible... Look at me again, I'm still shaking, I can't breathe...", Cena said and held his trembling fingers in Wade's field of view.

„Stu...", John finally said with a gentle voice and serious look came to his eyes.

„You can not imagine how long I've wanted this... and it was perfect."

_Alright, the ending was not so perfect, I know that quite well... I just wanted to write a lime scene, not going in to detail too much...  
>I'm sorry that I didn't upload this - this was written 2 weeks ago but it took me quite long to translate this because of private issues and computer issues ;)<em>

_So, if anyone's still left, tell me what you think.  
>I don't think that there'll be a lot more chapters, maybe 2 or max. 3, because it takes me too long to write and translate these days...<em>

_THE BIRD mentioned does really exist by the way, google it and I swear you'll like the outcome :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be With You**

Several hours passed that night, until Wade and John finally closed their eyes to get a bit of sleep. All sweaty, they had lay down side by side, with stretched out arms and legs, half lying on top of the other, tangled in each other – it didn't matter as long as they could take some breath again, and force their raging hearts to rest. Then the game began anew, when Cena's fingers started to playfully stroke along Wade's sweaty chest, scratching with his nails along his ribs. A peck on his stomach, upon the inside of his upper thigh, a delicate bite... And already their fingers and hands were back to work, their mouths continued to exchance passionate kisses.

To John it was like an ecstasy when he lost himself in Wade's face, which was veiled with devotion of lust, and the black-haired man leaned over to him, and his face cut deeply into his heart and took it, so that John felt feather-light, as if he was swimming in streams of sensuality. Wade's hands were everywhere, touched and fondled each of Cena's sensitive body locations, whereupon Cena incessantly sighed, trembled, moaned. He felt almost helpless and exposed to his eagerness, a victim of his own desires. He stuck to Wade's quivering lips, when the Englishman came in him, savored every nanosecond of his orgasm, looked at the beads of sweat on the forehead of the younger. Wade's body still twitched, when he collapsed onto Cena. 

Cena looked pensively out of the window, viewing the stars and the bright moon, while Wade's panting covered his chest with wet breath. The blood still roared in his ears, his cheeks were still hot, when he became painfully aware that he would have left Wade in a few hours, no longer feeling the searing heat of his body...

Wade awoke when the bright sun shone mercilessly in his face. His head throbbed and roared in pain, and for brief moment he didn't know where he was and what had happened. His hand felt for the cold sheets next to him and discovered the empty half of the bed. Wade opened his eyes and looked at the deserted place beside bim – then it hit him like a slap in the face and sullenly he closed his lids again. The silence in the hotel room convinced him at last that he was truly alone, and that Cena had left in complete silence. 

Wade was still uncertain and remained for a few moments in bed, not knowing what to do with himself. He tried to estimate how bad it was for him to be without Cena, and how he should handle the situation right now. Ultimately, he realized, that it wouldn't make a difference whether he sat in a corner crying and feeling sorry for himself, or whether he would get up and get on with his job, the training and his life. Cena was not coming back, at least not anytime soon, so he had to continue where he left off.

He got up, jumped into the shower and got dressed. Then he called Vince. It didn't surprise him to hear that Vince was already in the picture about Cena, because John had already called hm today and explained a lot. Wade received instructions from Vince to rejoin the current tour and perform on stage in two days.

With an unfamiliar, unknown heaviness Wade grabbed his suitcase, slipped into his shoes and jacket. When he was about to leave the room, he looked back longingly and a million thoughts rushed through his head. Then he went back, tore off a piece of the bedsheet and slipped it surreptitiously into his pocket.

With a lighter heart, he locked the door and went to reception to hand over the keys. Then he went into the tour bus to get back and to meet the other wrestlers.**  
><strong>

In the next few days, Wade caught himself again and again, glancing impatiently at his mobile phone, searching for missed calls without success, checking his mails, sifting through his Social Networks for any message... and he kept telling himself that he behaved like a fool and that needed to relax. Although he had told Cena he would call him, and although Cena had almost promised to do the same – the total silence between them lasted for days now, almost a week.

So it didn't surprise Wade that he spent the evenings with his friends getting drunk and being closemouthed, while his co-wrestlers sat next to him, amusing themselves. He got drunk quite sucessfully, and still he felt not a tittle better. He skillfully ignored the worried looks and told himself that he didn't mind that Cena wasn't calling. Often his hand reached into his trouser pocket and played endlessly with the cloth of the bed sheet he had taken along...

At night he lay awake for hours, feeling ill from the alcohol and sick of the pain in his chest, and he kept seeing the images of the fateful night right before his eyes. Painfully clear he saw Cena's flawless body, heard his angelic moans in his ears – his blue eyes flashed at him, his beaming smile lit up the darkest night... Wade rolled from one side to the other, trying to finally numb himself with sleep.

Finally he couldn't stand it any longer, and when a week after Cena's departure had passed, he summoned up the courage to call him – but his phone was off, and all he could hear was the robotic voice of his mailbox. Frustrated, he hung up and was about to get angry. Why didn't the American call? Didn't Wade mean a thing to him? Unnerved Wade gulped down the pain in his throat and tried to remember the pride he had. Nevertheless he longed for Cena's nearness, his voice, his touches... Grimly, he threw himself even more aggressive and intense into his training, applied all of his physical powers, to that he could fall asleep quickly at night, out of sheer exhaustion.

Wade didn't know he managed it, but finally two weeks had passed, and he gradually got used to the fact that Cena wouldn't call. He had stopped drinking, because it had gotten him nowhere and because it didn't convey comfort for the soul – he was fairly amenable again and could laugh again at some jokes. His performance regarding wrestling were satisfying, and slowly but surely Wade returned to his old self-confidence. Only in a tiny, secret corner of his inside, he could admit that John had caused a significant damage in his heart, that he had almost shattered it... He would take care, if he ever saw John again, to not let the American back into his heart or to allow closeness.

This evening there was another wrestling show of their tour, and Wade warmed up in the backstage area, chatted with his colleagues and friends. His mood was good, and Wade couldn't wait to see the audience and to fight against his enemy. For a long time he hadn't looked forward to a match as much as this.

Yet his mind was clouded a little, because the whole day there had been rumours that Cena had returned and that he would have a dark match tonight. Nervousness killed Wade every time Cena's name was mentioned – however no one had seen him yet, and Wade told himself that it didn't interest him, whether if Cena was there or not. Why should he be worried and waste a single thought on the American when he knew that Cena didn't care about him at all?

When it was time for Wade to go on the stage, he looked back to the backstage area, as it was like him. Usualy there always was someone who encouraged him, gave him reassuring looks or showed him a funny gesture. When he looked back now, there was neither Heath, nor Justin or Regal – there was, all alone and with a serious look, Cena. He nodded once ti Wade, who couldn't answer with a facial expression or a gesture.

A hot flash shot through his heart, burrowed in his organs and a nervous nausea rose inside of him. Someone called his name and he could barely tear his eyes from Cena to think of his performance. His heart raced when he walked to the ring, his head was somewhere else – he was stunned during the whole fight. So Cena was really here...

...

When the event was over, Wade changed his clothes and drove straight to his hotel. He didn't want to see anyone today, his mood was anything but good – of course he had lost that match; Cena's presence had thrown him off the track completely. In the hotel room he jumped into the shower and tried to relax a little. He let the hot water run down his tense neck and sighed. Maybe tonight was an exception and he could stop thinking about John for a few hours...

He had just put on his boxer shorts and a wifebeater, when there was a knock at his door. Grumpily Wade took a towel and dried his hair. There was another knock, but Wade had no plans to open the door.

„Stu... it's me", he heard Cena call through the wood, and for a brief moment, he pondered what to do next. With a sigh he walked to the door and opened it halfway – Cena stood right before him. He almost looked the way he used to do – half of the muscle mass had returned, his facial features were more relaxed, but his skin was strangely pale and his deep, dark blue eyes wore an odd thoughtful look. Wade's pupilsstuck to this dark lakes, hiked to the delicate lips, with which he had exchange endless kisses. His heart poundered in his chest so fast and loud that he was afraid John could hear it too.

„What do you want?", he asked, not too friendly but not unfriendly either. He noted that Cena felt uncomfortable. The older shrugged and looked at him quite puzzled.

„Nothing... I just wanted to see you."

„Now you did", Wade replied and put on a false smile. He knew that he probably behaved like a complete asshople, but that was Cena's fault. It was his credit that the Englishman was hurt and angry now. No call, no message, in almost 3 weeks. If that didn't border on indifference, then insensibility. With a final piercing glance Wade looked right into Cena's eyes for a moment, allowed himself to drink out of the blue founts – then he closed the door again and collapsed into bed.

Of course Cena clamoured in the corridor for a while, knocked again at his door, but Wade simply turned on the next best radio, and drowned out Cena with his loud music. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he laid his hand on his aching heart. Why now? Where had John been a few weeks ago?**  
><strong> 

Wade was torn away from his sleep in the middle of the night – a quick look at the clock showed him that it was 3 in the morning. Someone knocked at his door, and the voice calling him didn't belong to Cena. 

„Mr Barrett, Sir!" At the risk of meeting a crazy fan, Wade stumbled sleepily to the door and opened it with tired, tiny eyes. Outside there stood a massive figure with a deadly serious face – it was Dan, Cena's bodyguard. 

„What the hell do you want?", Wade murmured. „Is today stalker-day? Why does no one let me sleep?", he muttered, leaving the door open for Dan while he went back to bed. With heavy steps the black giant followed, closed the door and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

„What do you want?", the black-haired said drowsily and closed his eyelids. He was dog-tired from crying, his heartache... and now, in the middle of a night, there was a concerned bodyguard sitting next to him.

„It's about Mr Cena of course. I'm here to give a few explanations that he would never give to you."

Curiously Wade opened one eyelid and looked at Dan suspiciously.

„Fire away."

„When he had traveled back home a few weeks ago, he had said that he needed to find himself again, that he needed some rest. Well, I took it literally, and hid his phones and cut off his computer connections and removed his mobile phones. For that he really had his peace."

Wade opened his eyes and was wide awake at once, giving Dan an incredulous look.

„That's why he didn't get in touch? Dan, I'll kill you", he exclaimed. Guilt came to him rapidly, making his heart tremble. What had he done?

„Hang on, you can do so in a minute, Mister, but please let me finish first."

Wade impatiently forced himself to relax and to let the bodyguard keep talking.

„At first, Mr Cena was pretty upset and told me that he wanted to get in touch with you, that he had almost promised to do so, and that there would be a considerable amount of stress if he didn't called you. Then I reminded him that he wanted to find himself again, and that he couldn't do if he was, excuse me, depending on you. And if you were really interested in him, I told him, that you still would be in a few weeks, I assmued. Then Mister Cena agreed with it, though not too overly euphoric...

He then seemed to feel better from day to day, but his housekeeper told me that she had often seen him with tearstrained eyes, and discovered how he secretly viewed pictures of you..."**  
><strong>

Well, now he is back, and I thought things would be solved without a lot of trouble, but as it is, you have rebuffed him, and now he is almost as bad as the last time. He is screaming his mind to the heavens, ravaging his room, crying all night long and wants to see no one. I asked him what happened, and he just looked at me with these burning eyes and said that you hate him now, and that you're right to do so. Then he kicked me out."

With a guilty face Dan kneaded his fat black fingers and looked sadly to the ground. Wade looked at him, horrified for several moments, then he folded back the blanket, got up and dressed quickly. 

„Take me to him, Dan, immediately." 

His heart was pounding hysterically against his chest when he hurried along the corridors with dan, cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

**TBC **

**Okay, so this was in my mind for the whole week and I had some time to write, and this time I translated it all in a day, so you can read it NOW**

**I hope you like this one, I'm quite excited about it, because I love drama **


	7. Chapter 7

_My dear readers, who's up for some corny lines? No, seriously, you've been warned ;)_

_I want to thank everyone who has read this story and who commented and added it to their alert or favourite story... I cannot explain how much it means. Unfortunately the ending isn't as awesome as I had imagined it, but I hope you won't kill me. Sometimes stories are like life – nothing's perfect ;DDD_

_So, enough of this confused rant – I love you all, I love JADE and this is the last chapter!_

**Until the End of Time**

Even from a distance they could hear the noises Cena caused, as they hurried through the corridors. They came closer and closer to their destination, when the rumbling and frustrated curses grew louder; Wade fingers were all sweaty, his heart was racing – he was barely breathing, he felt shocked and innerly frozen. Concerns raced through his confused head, despair mingled with hope, a thousand whispering voices edged him, so much that he thought he would go insane. He forced himself no to think, because he was afraid of finally losing control oth**e**rwise.

He almost ran down the hallway, seeing several people with tired and questioning faces, wearing their dressing gowns and pyjamas. A couple of older people were grumbling about the noise that obviously came from one of their hotel neighbour. Repeatedly several objects shattered and crashed inside the hotel room.

Finally Wade stood in front of the door, all out of breath, and knocked against the door loudly. His nerves were strung to breaking point; Dan watched the deadly serious expression on the Englishman's face, as sweat ran down his temple. 

The silence was even scarier than the previous hubbub; Wade knocked again and called out.

"John, it's me!"

He felt the eyes of all guests in his neck and wished they would just disappear. Right now all he could and wanted to focus on was Cena. What if he had hurt himself? What, if he didn't let him in? After a moment of silence the door opened a crack . Wade hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and opened the wooden barrier that separated him from John. Without great thought he closed the door behind him, before Dan or anyone else could follow. At last the world outside was gone, and he was together with John again; caught in their personal hell, in their own heaven.

When he looked out for Cena, he found him in an environment of debris and destruction. His eyes flashed wildly, his hands were clenched to menacingly twitching fists, he was trembling all over. There were tears in his bloodshot eyes, he breathed quickly, almost hysterically.

"John...". Wade started, trying to explain everything, but his voice sounded so weak and toneless, talking was so tiring and exhausting. He had only eyes for Cena, who was as deadly and as irresistibly as an avenging angel, right in front of him – the source of chaos, the cure for every agony. He thought of all the sleepless nights, of the grief which had eaten him up for weeks. He had never wanted to hurt John, and he was speechless and awed about his anger and pain.

At a brisk pace he rapidly decreased the distance between them and carefully put his arms around Cena.

Cautiously, as if he was bargaining with a predator, he pulled John closer to his chest, didn't dare breathing, thinking or feeling; he didn't even allow himself feeling relieved of holding the beloved person in his arms again. The whole world seemed to hold its breath, to not exist for a while, when he waited to see what would happen next.

Very slowly and hesitantly, he noticed how Cena's body softened in his arms, how his breathing became calm and steady. Cena finally reacted to Wade's hug and responded by placing his hands on Wade's back and pulling him closer. His throat got rid of a suppressed, stifled sob that broke Wade's heart. Wearied he pressed Cena into a bone crushing embraced and rocked him in his arms, kissed the back of his head, stroked along his temple and back constantly.

It seemed as if they were in the eye of a hurricane – outside there was devastation, but here, in their embrace, they were safe from every evil.

Eventually they heard a timid knock from outside and they looked up.

"Guys, it's me, is everything in order?", Dan called through the door.

For the first time in weeks they looked into each other's eyes for an eternity and sunk in the pupil's depths of their lover. A gentle smile lit up Wade's features which Cena answered reassuringly. It seemed to Wade that Cena had become even more beautiful since the last time he had seen him... Even with tears in his eyes he managed to raise the most charming, most encouraging smile that Wade had ever seen. His heart pounded against his chest, he suddenly felt so light, weightless, as if on clouds...

"All is well, Dan", Cena said, nodding to Wade to receive the confirmation in his eyes. Suddenly Wade felt the tiredness and fatigue in his limbs again, after all the excitement that had troubled him so much.

"I'm so sorry John, I had no idea... I thought you had forgotten me...", Wade said and the words escaped him like water from a fountain, but Cena just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. With a wink he put his index finger upon Wade's lips in order to silence him. He looked deeply into the wide eyes of the Englishman, drowned in their unique beauty.

"It's all right. You're here...", he replied, and his voice was nothing more but a hoarse whisper. It made Wade's flesh crawl when John came closer and when his dark blue eyes beamed at him. His beguiling aroma filled the air, his warm lips softly touched the Briton's. With relish Wade closed his eyelids and devoted himself to the caresses John gave him. Finally he felt intoxicated again, dazed, happy – as if he could leap over mountains, fly to the clouds, embrace the sun...

Cena's hands closed around Wade's hips as they exchanged tender kisses; the older felt Wade's fingers on his face, how they stroked and framed it... He sighed into Wade's hot mouth and slightly pulled away from him.

Again they looked at each other for a long time, recognized the inside of the other, saw the man behind his physical shell, the person under who's spell they had fallen; and secretly they both knew that they had made the decision to never separate or lose sight of the other from now on. Too great was the desire to be together – there were no words that could express this feeling, how much they were attached to each other.

An intolerable burden fell off Wade's shoulders when he enfolded John in his arms, buried his face in Cena's shoulder and held the American. Cena responded with equal intensity and kissed Wade's neck, dug his fingernails into Wade's hips.

"I've missed you...", John whispered in his ears, whereupon Wade smiled gently.

…

A few moments later they were lying in bed, tangled up in each other. A little night lamp spread an orange warm light which gave the room a homely atmosphere. Wade held Cena blissfully in his arms and drowned in the endless realms of his sapphire blue eyes. Again and again a smiled flashed over John's face as he looked at Wade, intoxicated with love. Tenderly his fingers stroked the black hair from the forehead of the younger, traced the lines of his lips...

It felt so good to inhale Wade's scent again, that his heart began to flutter; to feel the warmth of the beloved, which protected him from from loneliness and coldness. He enjoyed feeling the security of his strong arms and feeling safe, saved from the world and his own inner demons.

Cena's finger slowly stroked along Wade's upper thigh, played with the hem of his short tracksuit pants. Suddenly he felt out an object in Wade's pocket, a kind of soft material. Puzzled, Cena produced the piece of tissue from Wade's pocked and looked dazedly into Wade's nervous face.

"What's that?", John asked and showed him his trove. Wade's cheeks reddened, he felt terribly embarrassed that Cena had found the evidence of their first night of love...

"That's...uh... a piece of bed sheet", he mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. Cena frowned and looked at the small object in his palm.

"And why do you carry it around with yourself?"

Wade sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"It's from our last night together... I had torn it off and taken it along..." Cena gave him thoughtful long glances, and it was hard to guess what was on his mind.

"It all just seemed to me so unreal... I was alone, you were no longer there. I wanted to remind myself that it had really happened, this thing among us. I was afraid of forgetting or going mad... So I needed something that would remind me of you... of us..."

A small smile crept to Cena's lips and he looked at Wade with shining eyes for thousand felt heartbeats.

"I dare say you're hopelessly in love with me...", he smiled confidently whereupon Wade had to smile too.

"I hope you didn't take anything else with you, for example body fluids or toilet paper."

Wade had to laugh out shorty; with a broad grin, he placed his huge warm hand upon Cena's cheek and looked him straight in the eye. Their faces were approaching, until they were able to perceive the breath of the other on their skin.

"You're right...", he whispered and gently kissed John's lops. A touched expression lay in Cena's eyes as he hung on Wade's every word, attentively listening.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you..."

Somewhere underneath the sheets John took Wade's hand, their fingers interlocked with each other gently. Stunned Wade noticed how John's eyes became watery, as he looked with a heartbreaking, deeply moved smile at the younger.

"I love you, Stuart Bennett", he croaked with a hoarse whisper and kissed Wade passionately. Surprised and touched at the same time, Wade was carried off by John's fire – if the world had ended in this moment he would have died with a smile on his lips. His stomach rumbled with joy, he felt as if wings would grow him out of sheer lightness. A bright, hot meteor shower of bliss poured over them.

Drunk with satisfaction, Wade lay awake the whole night, unable to stop smiling. John's naked body slept calmly in his arms. A shooting star grazed along the firmament, shining brighter than any other star that night. Wade's eyes followed it and secretly he voiced a desire, as custom demanded;

that he and John would stay together, forever – until the end of time.

As if the falling star had answered his wish it shone brightly once again when Wade's thoughts had ended, and burnt in the atmosphere.

**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
